


Tom Brady Is A Dumb Name

by ScoffingAtGravity



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Janet's just kind of in the background, Michael is soft for his friends, Not Patriots friendly, The Jaguars fic Jason deserves, This takes place some time after Rhonda Diana Jake And Trent, What did you expect? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoffingAtGravity/pseuds/ScoffingAtGravity
Summary: Jason gets to watch his team play in the AFC Championship





	Tom Brady Is A Dumb Name

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Michael sacrifices himself for the humans, and it operates in a reality in which Michael gets rescued by Janet before any real torture/punishment begins for him, and the humans convince the Judge to grant them asylum for a while as they prove their worthiness to go to the Good Place.

Jason dropped onto the couch beside Michael and grinned. “I’m so psyched you’re watching the game with me! Now, you’ll finally understand how dope the Jaguars are! This is gonna be awesome!”

The corners of Michael’s mouth twitched. “Well, it is the AFC championship game, and it’s already impressive they’ve made it this far.”

“See? I told you they didn’t suck!” Jason’s grin turned lopsided.

“You did,” Michael agreed, watching as Jason reached out for a wing. “Are you sure we need all this food to watch a football game?”

“Yeah! Of course, dawg! When you’re with a bud and watching the Jags, you have to have your cheering fuel.” The human’s face turned serious. “It’s science.”

Quickly deciding against arguing the accuracy of that statement, Michael simply nodded. “Okay.” He grabbed the package of Swedish Fish and settled back against the couch.

A hum announced Janet’s presence. “I took care of the others’ needs, and now I’m here to watch the game with you two.” The not-robot sat next to Jason.

“Janet’s here!” Jason cheered, hugging them.

Michael swallowed the candy he’d been chewing and rolled his eyes. “I can see that.” Looking at their happy faces, the mild exasperation melted into fondness. “Hi, Janet.”

“Hi, Michael.”

“Hi, Jason!” Michael and Janet stared at Jason. “What? My name was the only one left.”

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Michael admitted, turning his attention back to the television set.

“Ooh, it’s starting!” Eyes not leaving the screen, Jason grabbed the bowl of popcorn and pulled it onto his lap. Michael had never seen the human so focused before in his afterlife.

The four and a half hours passed by with lots of yelling, cheering, and complaints from Jason. More than once he declared a referee’s decision a bad call, and Janet pointed out there did seem to be a bias towards the Patriots, which resulted in another hug between the two. In the last two minutes, Jason tensed, and Michael, somehow, found himself invested in the Jaguars beating the odds and winning.

“C’mon, Jaguars. C’mon, Jaguars,” Jason chanted, eyes fixated on the screen. As the last chance of a win disappeared, he slumped into the couch. “We were soooo close.”

Janet nodded. “It was a close game.”

Studying his friend’s melancholy face, Michael sighed and clapped a hand on the young man’s shoulder. There was only one way to cheer him up. “You were right.”

Jason tilted his head. “About what?”

“The Jaguars don’t suck.”

The Floridian’s jaw dropped before turning into an excited beam, and he threw his arms around Michael. “You admitted it! This is the best day ever!” He paused. “I mean, it still sucks we lost, but you get it now!”

“Yes, Jason, I do.” Michael chuckled, and patted him on the back. “Also,” he began, eyes twinkling, “Tom Brady is a dumb name.” 

“I know!” 

The next few minutes were spent with Jason launching into a monologue about Blake Bortles, and Michael felt something warm settle in his chest. Internally, he promised himself to protect the human as best as he could.


End file.
